beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Down New Castle Pt. 2
Down New Castle Pt. 2 is the eighteenth episode of BEYOND THE EDGE ''and the sixth episode of Season 2. Plot Our heroes are all in the truck Mason is driving. Mason says, "Look alive, we're coming up on New Castle." Then the car pulls up onto the entrance to a highway. The car then turns onto the highway. Oakley states, "What should we do". Mason replies, "Well, you should be on the lookout, this place is a hotspot for P.I. patrol cars." "You could open the rear window and I could snipe with my Crescent Cornflower," Sapphire says. Then Mason pushes a button on the steering wheel and the back window then opens up. Sapphire mounts her weapon on the window frame and looks through the scope. Oakley then gets the Dragonmaw he got from Enigma out and opens up the window. A few minutes later a group of patrol cars, escorting a car carrying something. The car's roofs open to reveal Mystery Combat men mounted on turrets. The heroes group passes the group but then, in the rear-view, Oakley sees that all the cars following them. Oakley grabs his radio and says, "There on our tail." Sapphire cocks her gun and fires a bullet that misses. Oakley then opens the door and, at this point, the cars are in the lane next to them, Oakley grabs the Dragonmaw and jumps towards the car and grabs hold of the door handle and opens the door. Oakley grabs the driver and throws him out of the car onto the road, where his head gets run over. Oakley then proceeds to kill all of the occupants within the car. Oakley then drives the car next to another car and opens the door, he jumps on top of the car and grabs the Dragonmaw and starts shooting into the roof of the car. Oakley switches to fire mode on the Dragonmaw, opens the hood and shoots the gun into the engine, the car lights on fire and explodes. Then, Yang comes out of the car and joins Oakley on the car he jumped on. Oakley looks up and sees a helicopter. And then, from the helicopter, men glide down ropes onto the near cars. One M.C.M. has a big pack on his back, then he pulls out a flamethrower and starts firing it at Oakley and Yang. Oakley takes out his greatsword and blocks the flame coming at him, Oakley then takes a swing at the Flamethrower man but then an umbrella comes out of nowhere and blocks Oakley's greatsword. The umbrella comes down, revealing a girl's face. (''Borderlands style character intro) Rocky "She can protect herself from the rain, but she can't protect herself from my semen. ZIIIIIING!" Rocky then closes her umbrella and starts shooting at Oakley with it. Oakley tries to hit Rocky, but he gets thrown onto another car. Oakley then takes out his second greatsword and starts killing M.C.M. He grabs the Dragonmaw, switches it onto stun mode and shoots the Flamethrower M.C.M., shocking him. Oakley then tries to shoot Rocky, but she blocks it with her umbrella open. She then shoots Oakley in the leg with the shotgun. Oakley then goes for a swing a her, but she blocks it with her umbrella, but, once the umbrella comes down, Rocky is gone. Oakley then turn to the helicopter, he switches the Dragonmaw to explosive, and shoots down the helicopter. The screen then fades to black and the words BEYOND THE EDGE appear in big bold blue letter. Episode Chronology Down New Castle < Previous '''Down New Castle Pt. 2 '''Next > A Bridge Over The Ocean Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Canon